Inuyasha's fever
by The Demonic Writer
Summary: It's about a week after they defeated Naraku and Kagome is 17 years of age.Kagome decides to take care of Inuyasha in her time...Its a good story.enjoy story and R&R [ONESHOT]


Inuyasha's fever 

Hey everyone its randa15 here with another short story fanfic, and I hope you all enjoy it…

This is 1 week after they defeated Naraku and a 17-year-old Kagome is down visiting

Inuyasha woke from Kaede's hut roof to find him self, feeling rather strange, he stumbled and almost fell but luckily caught his balance.

The started to feel light headed as he jumped down onto the ground right in front of Kagome.

He suddenly collapsed as his sight started to blur, "Ka…gome" he managed to say

Kagome stood before him worried "Inuyasha? Are you alright?" asked a worried Kagome. Kagome was wearing a black track suit and runners.

Inuyasha fell unconscious on the ground…Kagome bent down to take a better look at him, he was very pale but he looked so peaceful.

She saw Sango walk out of Kaede's…"Sango give me hand with Inuyasha, help me take him to the well" she said

Sango rushed over to help. "Kagome? Your taking him back to your time? But why are you?" asked Sango

"Because I'm going to take care of him there and plus I've got schools papers due soon" replied Kagome

"Oh ok" said Sango as they were almost there

They got to the well and Kagome said

"Sango? I will come back when I am ready and tell everyone about where I am and everything ok?" said Kagome quickly

Sango nodded and then Kagome jumped in the well with Inuyasha in her arms.

When they arrived Kagome was stuck in the well wondering how she was going to get out.

Kagome thought hard and then decided that she was strong enough to bring him out.

She did it, laid Inuyasha against the lips of the well, and rested for a moment.

When she was done resting she carried him out and into the house, she walked in huffing and puffing while her mother came to her.

"Mum Inuyasha has a fever so I'm going to look after him in my room for a while and it will give a chance to get some school papers done" said Kagome as she carried Inuyasha like a baby upstairs.

When she got to her room she put Inuyasha down, opened up the covers and then place Inuyasha in them and closed them.

She went to her desk to make a start with her papers that she due in, in 4 days.

She was almost finished when Inuyasha suddenly woke and jumped out of bed.

Inuyasha fell to the ground in his weak state.

Kagome help him up, put him back in bed and tucked him in firmly so he couldn't move.

"Kagome, where am I? And wh-" said Inuyasha but got cut off by Kagome putting her finger on his lips.

"Inuyasha go to sleep, your sick and you need to rest" Kagome said calmly

"No I'm not!" said Inuyasha starting to get up.

But Kagome kinda got on him and held both his wrists down on the bed so her wad pinned and not able to move.

"Now, Inuyasha YOU have to sleep" said Kagome firmly but calmly.

Inuyasha tried to sit up over Kagome who was too strong for him.

Inuyasha started to look up her, she was so beautiful he thought.

Kagome did something that Inuyasha thought she would never do, something only his mother had only done…she gave him a kiss on the fore head. He sweet and supple lips kissed his fore head.

He immediately relaxed and blushed in front of Kagome who blushed a little.

"Good…now you can rest and get stronger…sleep…shhhh" Kagome said as if she was his mother.

Kagome got off him and he was already asleep soundly, so she went back to work on her school reports.

About 2 and half hours later Kagome had finished all her school reports and there was nothing to do but watch over Inuyasha.

Kagome decided to prepare some ramen for Inuyasha so she went down stairs to the kitchen to make it.

She made a bowl and headed back up stairs to her room where Inuyasha was sleeping.

She put on her bedside table and waited to Inuyasha to wake up.

Inuyasha's eye's started to flutter open…

"Inuyasha I brought ramen" Kagome said happily.

Inuyasha was trying to sit up and immediately Kagome was by his side helping him to sit up. And she did and handed the bowl of ramen and chop sticks to him.

Inuyasha started to eat, he was eating slowly which was strange because usually he eats at brink speed.

Kagome went out to get a wet warm face washer from the bathroom. She came back with it and went to Inuyasha's side; she folded it and then put it on his fore head and then lay him flat on his back then tucked him in.

He was wide awake…

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes Inuyasha?" replied Kagome

"Kagome…if its not to much trouble…can you sing me a …can you lull me to sleep please?" asked a sick but not tired Inuyasha

Kagome nodded and sat down on the side of the bed and looked as she started to sing and rub his bare chest in a circular motion with her fingers.

_Rock a by baby in the tree top,_

_When the wind blows the cradle_

_Will fall._

_And down you go…but don't be_

_Scared cause I will catch you _

_Cradle and all…_

As soon as Kagome was done Inuyasha was about to fall asleep and Kagome gave him a kiss on the fore head and went down stairs to go and have some ramen.

She went to sit down at the table with her mum who was sipping some tea.

"So what was all that about?" asked her mum thoughtfully

"Well Inuyasha has a fever and I had a lot of school papers to do, so I came back here to look after Inuyasha and do my school papers" explained Kagome

"Kagome that is a nice thing to do" said her mum thoughtfully

"Gee thanks mum" said Kagome polite fully.

Kagome and her mum chatted for a while until her mum said that she was going to make a start on tea.

As Kagome was heading upstairs to her room to check on Inuyasha she heard him scream…

"AHHH NO KAGOME DON'T LEAVE ME, I LOVE YOU KAGOME" he yelled

Kagome ran up as fast as she could, she opened the door and bolted into where Inuyasha was, she ran to his side and to him into her arms and hugged him.

"It's ok, I'm here…with you" he said softly in his ears.

She held him like a baby and started to rock him back and forth, he cried on Kagome and hugged her.

"Inuyasha I love you too" as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Kagome…if it not to much trouble may you sleep with me tonight?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes, I will…but lets have some tea first ok?" said Kagome

Kagome and Inuyasha went down stairs to find a bowl of noodles in front of their vacated seats.

Inuyasha ate and so did Kagome and Kagome's mum.

When Kagome and Inuyasha has finished they both went back upstairs back to Kagome's room.

When they got in Inuyasha got into bed and Kagome got out a sleeveless light purple shortish nightie out of her draws.

Inuyasha watched as she stripped off in front of him and got into the nightie.

Inuyasha moved over so Kagome could get in and so she did.

They hugged eachother, Inuyasha berried his face in Kagome's hair, inhaling her scent and rubbed her back to give her comfort.

Kagome rubbed his back to as they slept they both knew that they were safe with one another…

I hope you enjoyed my fanfic and have a merry Christmas and a happy new year… 


End file.
